Hauntings Of The Demon
by IFandomTooMuch
Summary: Currently just a short story of Bruce's fear of Ra's (portrayed in a nightmare about him) Not sure whether to keep it as a one-shot or add another chapter, and am considering making this a whole series of one-shots (maybe more on occasion?) of Bruce versing Ra's in some manner or another. Opinions would be helpful, so just give this a shot?


_This is just a short little nightmare sequence (though I don't specify that in the actual story) about Ra's (if that didn't become obvious). It's sort of how I imagine Ra's is actually going to torment Bruce, with nightmares and mental mind tricks. I wrote this pretty late and haven't actually read through it again, so point out any mistakes and whatnot. Also, I am thinking of making this a series of one-shots in which there are other nightmares/scenarios/etc containing Ra's. Lemme know what you think of that, and if you have any ideas PM or review 'em to me_

* * *

Bruce stared at the dark figure creeping into his window. It was like black smoke swirled into the shape of a human, pale green eyes visible beneath the dark mist. Something like a cape touched the floor behind him, it was a rich green with gold embroidered along the sides.

Bruce felt his heart speed up, his breath shallowing out in an attempt to keep himself quiet, as if the Demon couldn't see him. It very obviously could, it was already heading straight for him. It was getting too close, but Bruce didn't know what to do. Should he try to run? How far would he get? How fast was the Demon?

Seeing how close the thing was, Bruce decided to try his luck. Running on fear-induced adrenaline, he threw the blankets off himself and ran for the door. Barely two metres from the bed, the Demon appeared before him, forcing him to stop suddenly. The momentum of his stop causing him to lose balance and he started to fall.

The only thing that stopped him from hitting the ground was the cold hands that wrapped themselves around his wrists. Bruce stopped breathing completely for a few moments, staring frightfully into the green eyes above him, a scared shiver snaking across his body. Heart rate picking up again, Bruce started trying to get away.

"Alfred!" Bruce cried out helplessly "Alfred!" He called again, more desperately.

He tried to pull himself away from the Demon, to get out of its deathgrip, but he wasn't strong enough. Did Alfred hear him? Was he on his way? Would Alfred even be able to save him, or would he just get hurt?

Bruce tortured himself with the dark thoughts. No, these were not his thoughts. Somehow it was the Demon that was doing this. Getting into his head, feeding him insecurites, trying to weaken him. He couldn't let it. He had to beat it, or stay strong just long enough for something else to save him.

"I've got big plans for you, Bruce Wayne" It spoke.

Bruce's spine went cold and his skin paled, his eyes wide with anxious fear. He struggled harder, twisting his wrists to try and loosen them. All he did was make them hurt. He was so close to being pulled in, so close to losing himself that he decided to pull out the last card on the table.

Still struggling, Bruce aimed a kick toward the Demon Entity's legs. As expected nothing happened, his leg went right through the misty form, only making it easier on his opponent. The Demon took advantage of the moment faster than Bruce could recognize it, using his own leg to kick Bruce down into a kneeling-pose.

"Determination will only get you so far" It lectured, breaking one wrist beneath his hand without a second thought.

Pain rippled across Bruce's wrist like wild-fire, making him want to scream- but he refused to. The Demon would like it if he screamed, that he knew for sure. And if the Demon liked it, it would not bode well for the young boy.

With the Demon releasing his broken wrist, Bruce immediately cradled it to his stomach, looking up - pleading - for mercy. The Demon didn't smile, but his amusement was visible. It looked as if it were about to break Bruce's other wrist, but before it could the door behind broke open.

"Heroes don't exist Bruce" The Demon whispered before disappearing completely in a swirl of majestic black smoke.

Bruce grabbed his broken bone as soon as his good hand was free. Alfred was by his side in a second and Bruce didn't hesitate to fall into the butler's embrace. Alfred didn't ask what happened, he didn't say a word. And Bruce was thankful for it.

* * *

 _Please review if you have the time, and tell me what you think of having more Ra's vs Bruce style things. Again, ideas/requests are appreciated._

 _And for anyone who read this who has also read my Spiderman Homecoming story (Fifteen Hours Zero Ways) I apologize for not having updated (still) but since school interrupted me I haven't had time to do much writing and already have like three more assignments from the first week back. I am really trying to find the time for it, so just be patient. I will get there again._


End file.
